(a) Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing nano-fiber non-woven fabrics, and more specifically to a method of manufacturing nono-fiber non-woven fabrics mixed with inorganic particles. Such fabrics are particularly useful as an interior material of a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
As vehicles become a primary means of transportation, people spend an increasing amount of time in their cars. In fact, vehicles are often considered more of a living space than a transportation means. Accordingly, there has been a growing interest in improving the air quality for passengers within vehicles. Since major causes of air pollution within vehicles are due to the presence of molds, bacteria, and odorous gases, many car makers have been attempting to use functional interior materials with antibacterial or deodorization functions as interior materials of a vehicle.
Korean Patent No. 10-0073862 describes a method for manufacturing an antibacterial resin, wherein an antibacterial organic compound is mixed while processing the resin. This method, however, is undesirable because the antibacterial organic material is poisonous, has an effect only on certain bacteria, and the antibacterial effects generally do not last long due to elution.
In attempt to resolve these problems, an antibacterial resin has been manufactured wherein an inorganic antibacterial agent containing a metal component with antibacterial activity is mixed during the resin processing. Examples of metals showing antibacterial activity include silver, copper, zinc, etc. An inorganic material for supporting the metal includes zeolite, talc, hydroxyapatite, silica gel, or activated charcoal. Silver or a mixture of silver and other antibacterial metals exhibit excellent antibacterial activity, but are disadvantageous in terms of discoloration of the resin and processing stability. Thus, there is a trade-off between color stability and antibacterial activity. In particular, while an antibacterial agent having a poor antibacterial activity rarely discolors the resin, an antibacterial agent with excellent antibacterial activity will generally cause a serious color change of the resin.
In an attempt to solve such problems, Korean Patent No. 10-0048670 describes the use of zeolite substituted with ammonium ions and an anti-discoloration agent. However, this method is not sufficient to prevent discoloration. Further, this resin is foamed due to emission of ammonia by heat, which is problematic.
Korean Patent No. 10-0086520 suggests a method of coating liquid paraffin on a surface of an inorganic antibacterial agent to overcome such problems. However, this method requires additional processes, which lead to increase in costs. Further, it is difficult to form coating layers having a uniform thickness or degree.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H4-275370 describes a method using a phosphate-based inorganic antibacterial agent having a strong bond with an antibacterial metal component and a supporting material to prevent discoloration. However, while stability of the antibacterial agent itself is increased, oxidation/reduction of the antibacterial agent is increased due to interaction with the additive used for enhancing physical properties.